


Bloodline

by xxitisbluexx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alpha Claudia Stilinski, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Child Abandonment, Childhood Memories, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Scott McCall, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, True Mates, Werewolf Claudia Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: A los dieciséis años, Stiles descubre el secreto que su padre le había estado ocultando durante toda su vida: su madre no estaba muerta, lo había abandonado tras ser mordida por un alfa y transformada en mujer lobo. Ahora que está de regreso en Beacon Hills, su ciudad natal, es inevitable un encuentro con ella y su manada, los Hale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Scott es un hombre lobo (un Omega para ser más exactos) solo que no fue mordido por Peter sino por un alfa OC (inventado por mi)
> 
> 2) Claudia "murió" cuando Stiles tenía 6 años.
> 
> 3) Noah y Melissa iniciaron una relación amorosa y se casaron, por lo que Scott y Stiles son hermanastros y todos viven en la misma casa.

Stiles despertó con la impresión del peligro invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con rapidez y el aire enganchado en su garganta, obligándolo a jadear para alejar la sensación de ahogamiento.  
Los rayos de sol impactaban con fuerza en su rostro y –mientras cerraba sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la intensidad de la luz– se tomó unos segundos para calmar su respiración. La música de la radio y el sonido de los automóviles a su alrededor llegaron a sus oídos, trayendo la calma y la seguridad de que todo había sido una pesadilla y de que no corría peligro alguno, al menos no en ese momento.

Abrió sus ojos y observó a Scott en el asiento del conductor, con la preocupación pintada en su expresión facial.  
—Estoy bien —susurró, adelantándose a la pregunta—. Sólo fue un mal sueño.

Ya completamente calmo, se percató de la canción del ambiente y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.  
— _Agh_ , sabes que detesto esa estación —protestó mientras rascaba su nuca.  
—Ya conoces la regla —Scott le recordó, con una sonrisa de lado—. El conductor tiene el control de la radio.

Stiles dejó escapar una suave risa, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo en el asiento del pasajero, masajeando su cuello adolorido. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había dormido, pero tan sólo veinte minutos de sueño eran suficientes para entumecer gran parte del cuerpo. _Una de las maravillosas ventajas del Jeep_ , como solía bromear.  
Apoyó suavemente su cabeza contra la ventanilla, apreciando la zona descampada al costado de la carretera. Pasaron tan sólo diez segundos hasta que el cartel color verde apareció en su campo de visión.

**"Beacon Hills 100 kilómetros".**

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, aún sin creer que esté regresando a la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Se había mudado a Canaan a los diez años, cuando su padre y la madre de Scott contrajeron matrimonio ya que ambos pensaban que la familia necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, alejados de todo lo que conocían.  
Ahora, –seis años después– una oferta de trabajo para su padre lo situaba de nuevo en el lugar que pensó en no volver a pisar en su vida.

—Puedo oler tu ansiedad, Stiles —la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué sucede?  
El adolescente suspiró suavemente mientras jugaba con sus manos, mirando hacia sus pies.  
—Bueno, no es como si tuviera los mejores recuerdos de éste lugar —susurró aquella frase con su tono de voz más bajo y apagado, aunque sabía perfectamente que Scott podía oírlo.  
No era una simple mudanza, volver a Beacon Hills significaba recordar todos esos momentos oscuros de su vida. La muerte de su madre, las pesadillas, sus primeros ataques de pánico y la constante sensación de quedar solo en el mundo.  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con su semblante serio. Scott sabía cuan duro había sido para Stiles perder a su madre. A pesar de que él también era un niño cuando sucedió, tenía recuerdos del Sheriff llevando a su hijo a miles de médicos y psicólogos para tratar sus terrores nocturnos y los episodios de ahogamiento. Fue en ese momento cuando Stiles fue diagnosticado con el equivalente a un estrés post-traumático. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, su condición de TDAH también salió a la luz, duplicando la intensidad de sus síntomas.

Scott siguió conduciendo durante doscientos metros más, hasta que se topó con un semáforo en rojo y lo tomó como una oportunidad para charlar con su mejor amigo.  
—No puedo imaginar cuan duro debe ser esto para ti —ambos hicieron contacto visual durante unos segundos, antes de que su hermano aparte su mirada—. Pero vamos a afrontar todo esto juntos.  
Stiles lo observó de reojo, dedicándole una débil sonrisa y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.  
—No es sólo eso —confesó, manteniendo la vista en los automóviles alrededor—. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, cómo si algo fuera a pasar, algo terrible.  
—Vaya, no sabía que tenía a una Banshee por hermano —Scott intentó cambiar el ambiente con una broma, pero le bastó con ver el rostro de Stiles para saber que aquello no había sido una buena idea así que desvió su mirada como una disculpa silenciosa antes de ponerse serio—. Stiles, nada malo va a suceder.  
—No podemos saber eso —el adolescente respondió, fiel a su corazonada—. Recuerda lo que nos dijo mi papá acerca de los Hale.

Un escalofrió pasó por la columna vertebral del licántropo al pensar en eso. Los Hale era la familia de hombres lobo protectora de Beacon Hills. Si bien no eran muy sociales –tomando en cuenta que vivían en una gran casa, perdida en la profundidad de un bosque– y no todos tenían el conocimiento de "su especie", eran respetados por los demás habitantes. En la cabeza de la familia estaba el matrimonio de Samuel y Talia Hale. Los dos eran licántropos, pero ella tenía la increíble capacidad de transformarse en un lobo completo lo cual la hacía muy respetada entre los hombres lobo. Durante años convivieron en paz con los Argent, una familia de cazadores, pero todo acabó cuando Kate –la hija menor– incendió la casa de los Hale. Casi toda la familia murió, adultos, jóvenes e incluso niños –algunos que eran humanos– a manos de ésta tragedia. Sólo tres personas habían sobrevivido: los dos hijos mayores de Talia, y su hermano menor. Luego de aquello, Kate Argent apareció muerta en circunstancias sospechosas –las mismas que su propia familia decidió no cuestionar, ya que conocían a la perfección el código por el que se regían y sabían que toda acción conllevaba un castigo– y los Hale sobrevivientes abandonaron la ciudad para siempre.

—Stiles, todo irá bien —Scott le habló a su hermano, en un intento por tranquilizarlo—. Los Argent se fueron de la ciudad al igual que los Hale.  
— ¿Y qué sucede con los demás cazadores?  
—Oh, vamos. Sabes perfectamente que los cazadores se rigen por un código y solamente cazan a los hombres lobo que matan a inocentes —el licántropo respondió—. Kate era una psicópata y afortunadamente no todos son así.  
—B-Bueno… —Stiles prosiguió, aún sin sentirse tranquilo — ¿Pero qué pasa con los Hale?  
— ¿Los Hale? —Scott no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en intriga — ¿Qué hay con ellos?  
— ¿Qué sucedería si volvieran? —cuestionó y de inmediato oyó el bufido de su amigo, impacientándose —. Hablo en serio, Scott. ¿Qué pasaría si ellos deciden volver? ¿Y si te encuentran y piensan que eres una amenaza? Por más que se hayan ido Beacon Hills sigue siendo su territorio y tal vez cuando sepan que hay otro hombre lobo habitándolo vengan en busca de…  
— ¡Stiles! —el adolescente se quedó en silencio al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermano, el mismo que utilizaba su padre para indicarle como respirar cuando estaba en medio de sus ataques de pánico. Seguramente su corazón había comenzado a latir en forma más rápida y él se había percatado de esto—. Relájate, te prometo que no dejaré que nada te suceda.

Scott sabía a la perfección que no se trataba solamente del miedo de su hermano a salir lastimado, no.  
Ambos se habían sumergido en este mundo sobrenatural a los catorce años, cuando él fue mordido por un alfa y reclamado como Beta. Leroy Teso –quien le dio la mordida– había sido un alfa ejemplar, pero con los años fue perdiendo el rumbo y adentrándose en matanzas por diversión y sed de sangre. Su manada original, al ver en el monstruo que se estaba convirtiendo, decidió expulsarlo. Furioso, y con tal de conseguir una manada nueva, comenzó a salir por las noches y morder a adolescentes con el fin de poder manipularlos.  
Aún recordaba la confusión y el terror que sintió al saber que no era más un humano. Pero tuvo la fortuna de tener el apoyo de su familia. Se sorprendió al saber que tanto su madre como el Sheriff estaban al tanto de la existencia de los licántropos –aunque luego se percató de que el padre de Stiles había sido el Sheriff de Beacon Hills durante muchos años, así que no era tan difícil de creer que supiera acerca de lo sobrenatural–, y ellos lo asistieron para que se controle durante la luna llena. Aún así, la perversión en Leroy persistía por lo que él y los demás Betas se vieron obligados a unirse a los cazadores de la zona para enfrentarlo. En un intento por salvar su pellejo, Leroy había secuestrado a Stiles y estuvo a punto de matarlo de no ser por su rápida intervención. Fue solo en ese entonces cuando pudo vivir en paz con su condición, sintiéndose libre y feliz al declararse como un Omega.  
A pesar de que casi había perdido su vida, Stiles no protestaba de una vida cercana a lo sobrenatural, todo lo contrario. Siempre estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarlo, ya sea desde un lugar secundario –teniendo en cuenta su inteligencia y lo bueno que era para armar estrategias– o tomando las armas para luchar. Es por eso que Scott conocía que el peor miedo de su hermano no era salir herido, sino perder a alguien más.

—Nuestra familia está a salvo —le habló con voz clara y precisa, haciendo una promesa—. Nadie más saldrá herido, lo juro.

El fuerte bocinazo que se escuchó segundos después los obligó a voltear la mirada hacia el semáforo, percatándose de que ya tenían el paso libre así que Scott puso ambas manos sobre el volante y continuó con el viaje. Escuchó el celular de Stiles sonar y pudo observar la sonrisa que el adolescente emitió al mirar la pantalla.  
—Es un mensaje de Erica —anunció—. Quiere desearnos suerte con nuestra vida en Beacon Hills.  
Scott meneó su cabeza con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de que nunca se había sentido parte de la manada de Leroy, él y Stiles habían entablado una relación con los demás Betas. Todos eran adolescentes que se vieron en medio de una situación injusta.  
—No puedo creer que no volveremos a verla —confesó—. Al menos no tan seguido como antes.  
A pesar de que los dividían kilómetros de distancia, podrían seguir viéndose un par de veces al año. Era un cambio drástico, pasar de verse diariamente en el colegio a solo unas pocas visitas esporádicas, pero sabían que si él o Stiles necesitaran ayuda, ellos vendrían sin dudarlo. Lo mismo sucedía de su parte, ambos volverían a Canaan en dos segundos si así se lo pidieran.  
—Voy a extrañarla, a ella y a Boyd —Stiles susurró, sonriendo—. Y, Dios me ayude, incluso extrañaré a Jackson.

Scott comienza a reír, incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Jackson Whittemore había sido la última incorporación a la manada de Leroy. Al ser el capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, era bastante popular. Sin mencionar que su familia era una de las más poderosas de la zona, por lo que la mordida sólo hizo crecer aún más su ya desarrollado ego. Desde el principio tuvieron sus roces, sobre todo cuando Stiles emitía comentarios sarcásticos acerca de su personalidad, lo que lo hacía enfadar. Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que Jackson, luego de un día lleno de indirectas y peleas con los demás Betas, intentó atacar a Stiles. Esa fue la primera vez en que Scott se batió a duelo con otro hombre lobo, con tal de defender a su hermano. Luego de aquel episodio las cosas entre ellos continuaron tensas, pero todos llegaron a una tregua el día en que Leroy finalmente fue asesinado.

—Supongo que solo somos nosotros, como en un principio —Stiles comentó con una sonrisa, recostándose sobre su asiento— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez puedas encontrar tu manada, una que no esté liderada por un psicópata.  
Scott dejó salir una risa, antes de golpear suavemente el hombro de su hermano.

—No necesito una manada —respondió—. Nuestra familia es mi manada.  
— ¡Espera! —Stiles sonrió en forma picara, y Scott sabía que estaba a punto de echar el momento sentimental por la ventana— ¿Eso me convierte en el Alfa?  
— ¿Qué? —el Omega rió mientras meneaba su cabeza— ¡Claro que no!  
— ¿Por qué no? —el adolescente cuestionó, persistente—. Soy el mayor, tiene sentido para mí.  
—Solo eres cuatro meses mayor que yo.  
—Eso no tiene importancia.  
—Y no eres un hombre lobo.  
—Tampoco mi papá o Melissa. Somos una manada compuesta por tres humanos y un hombre lobo —Stiles explicó con total normalidad—. Además, si fuera un hombre lobo estoy seguro de que sería un alfa.  
— ¿Oh, sí?  
—No solo eso, sería el mejor alfa que haya existido.  
—Ajam…—Scott respondió, tratando de contener su risa.  
—Tú lo sabes también, no finjas que no —su hermano continuó con su declaración—. Quiero decir, soy quien siempre arma los planes. Además, no seré una Banshee pero me acerco bastante, ¿recuerdas quien te dijo que Leroy no inspiraba confianza? ¡Yo!  
—Claro, Stiles.  
—Sin mencionar toda la investigación que hice acerca de los hombres lobo.  
—Por favor, usaste Internet. Cualquiera puede hacer eso.  
— ¡Tuve que traducir frases del latín!  
—Bueno, siempre fuiste mejor para los idiomas que yo.  
— ¡Soy bueno para las clases de francés del colegio! ¡No tiene comparación con el latín!  
—No veo por qué no…  
—Puedes conseguir un diccionario de francés en cualquier lugar del mundo, ¡intenta traducir algo de una lengua muerta!

Scott dirigió su mano hacia la radio, subiendo al máximo el volumen para acallar las protestas de su hermano.  
—Oh, vamos Scott —Stiles continuó y el Omega dejó escapar una risa al ver la frustración en su rostro — ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

* * *

Luego de dos horas de viaje, la familia Stilinski-McCall finamente había llegado al que sería su nuevo hogar. Noah y Melissa habían sido los primeros en llegar –tomando en cuenta de que ellos venían en el camión de mudanza, y sus hijos los seguían unos pocos kilómetros detrás– y se ocuparon de acomodar la mayor cantidad de muebles en el interior. Al menos los más indispensables como mesa y sillones.  
Para cuando el reloj marcó las 22:30, ya habían tenido su primera cena familiar en su nuevo hogar y tanto ella como su marido se retiraron para poder dormir luego de un largo día. Scott y Stiles se encargaron de los pocos platos que habían utilizado –habían cenado una pizza, por lo que solo utilizaron vasos– y, media hora después estaban en el que sería el cuarto de Stiles, recostados sobre el colchón ubicado en el suelo. Ninguno había podido acomodar nada, por lo que ambos cuartos eran un completo desastre, con el suelo lleno de cajas y ropa.

El Omega estaba sentado sobre el colchón, observando cómo su hermano rebuscaba una y otra vez en varias de sus cajas.  
— ¿Qué estás buscando? —cuestionó, curioso de que podría ser aquello tan importante.  
—Ya lo verás… —Stiles susurró, y tan pronto abrió la próxima caja sonrió en victoria — ¡Aquí estaban!  
El licántropo observó como el adolescente tomó en sus manos varios videos e inmediatamente supo que se traía entre manos.  
—Debes estar bromeando…  
—Oh, vamos Scotty —Stiles le sonrió, sacudiendo la saga completa de _Star Wars_ —Solamente son un par de películas, no te hará daño.  
— ¡Nos tomará toda la noche verlas!  
—Oye, es el ritual y lo sabes —y con esas palabras lo convenció.

Seis años atrás, cuando su "recién conformada" familia se mudó hacia Canaan lo primero que hicieron él y su hermano fue ver la saga de Star Wars. Sucedió cuando Scott comentó que nunca había visto ninguna de las películas y Stiles lo miró como si hubiera cometido el pecado más grande del mundo, para luego obligarlo a sentarse junto a él y conocer "la mejor saga jamás producida". Él lo hizo, no por la película en sí, sino porque Stiles no había querido mudarse y estaba convencido de que nadie querría ser su amigo en el colegio así que quiso complacerlo. Resulta que esos seis años habían sido los mejores de sus vidas –y también los más locos– y Stiles comenzó a bromear con que todo había sido gracias a Star Wars.

A pesar de que ya eran adolescentes, nada había cambiado. Allí estaba junto a su hermano, quien seguía dudando acerca de la decisión de la mudanza. Así que Scott se levantó para preparar palomitas mientras Stiles se encargaba de conectar el reproductor de DVD

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Melissa abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo adoptivo al no encontrar a Scott en su habitación y sonrió al verlos a ambos dormidos. Estaban enredados con las sabanas y algunas de las cajas, incluso alguna de sus extremidades tocaban el cuelo y no el colchón. El reproductor de DVD seguía sintonizando la imagen y tanto ellos como todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de palomitas de maíz. Ambos dormían con la boca abierta, Stiles roncaba y Scott tenía un hilo de baba cayendo por su mejilla.  
En ese momento, su esposo apareció a su lado, observando también la escena.

— ¿Maratón de Star Wars? —el Sheriff preguntó y Melissa asintió con una sonrisa.  
—Supongo que debo darles un par de horas más de descanso antes de pedirles que nos ayuden a desempacar —ella reflexionó.  
—Si, seguramente han estado despiertos toda la noche.  
—Así que no los despertaremos.  
—No.  
— ¿Al menos podemos sacarles una foto?  
—Oh, por supuesto que les sacaremos una foto —Noah exclamó en voz baja, riendo —. Voy por la cámara.

  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Un par de aclaraciones (podría haberlas puesto más arriba pero sentí que estaba Spoileando así que lo hago aquí, Whatever)
> 
> 1) Pensé mucho acerca de incorporar a Laura (ella y Derek son los hijos sobrevivientes) y finalmente me decidí. Por obvias razones no se conoce nada acerca de su personalidad así que supongo que tengo un poco de libertad para añadirle mi toque.
> 
> 2) Probablemente lo mencione más adelante, pero soy una obsesiva de los detalles y creo que cuanto mas detalles de un libro o historia tiene uno, mas deja correr su imaginación. Stiles y Scott tienen 16 años. A los 6 años de Stiles Claudia "muere" y a los 10 se muda. Derek es 4 años mayor que Stiles, por lo que tiene 20.
> 
> 3) Sigo sin saber si escribir con la pareja Scott/Isaac. Opinen en los comentarios si les gustaría que suceda o no.
> 
> 4) En este fic Stiles es Bisexual.
> 
> 5) Noah y Melissa se casaron cuatro años después del suceso de Claudia (lo aclaro para sentirme en paz con mi conciencia XD. No hubo triangulo amoroso ni nada entre Claudia/Sheriff/Melissa)
> 
> 6) El padre de Scott no está presente porque el lo abandonó (no lo odio, pero digamos que sobraba en el fic XD)
> 
> 7) Como habrán imaginado por la portada, el conflicto principal será "La manada de Alfas"
> 
> 8) No hay Allison o Lydia en este fic, lo siento.


End file.
